


Harry Potter Graphics

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banners, Hogwarts is Home, Icons, Multi, artwork, headers, wallpapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is artwork done for LJ's HiH community.  I wanted to share it with a wider audience.  Although it is marked complete, I will add new "chapters" as work is done.  There will be all sorts of sizes & it is graphic heavy obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter Graphics

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to belong to an online group that does a lot of fun stuff and can commit to being active, you should check us out. You can find the basic rules [here](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/) at Hogwarts is Home.

Text Icons:

1\. [](http://imgur.com/Zmnc08K) 2\. [](http://imgur.com/nkjnOXZ) 3\. [](http://imgur.com/l58HjVA)

Icons:

1\. [](http://imgur.com/1d2L36C) 2\. [](http://imgur.com/l9tYL7E)

Banners:

1.  
[](http://imgur.com/SNQh6XJ)

2.  
[](http://imgur.com/loAYQuK)

3.  
[](http://imgur.com/xoblXNt)

4.  
[](http://imgur.com/CrmuWaS)

Headers:  
(800x350)  


1.  
[](http://imgur.com/m69WE2o)

2.  
[](http://imgur.com/4ZJ7uWt)

Wallpapers:  
(1366x768)  


1.  
[](http://imgur.com/tZcKx2P)

2.  
[](http://imgur.com/xQ6cHKa)

3.  
[](http://imgur.com/Tjmbb8A)

4.  
[](http://imgur.com/HWbbGLG)

5.  
[](http://imgur.com/n9m3Di9)


End file.
